Joseph Stalin
:"Death is the solution to all problems. No man...no problem" :—Joseph Stalin : Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin (born Iosif Vissarionovich Dzhugashvili; December 18, 1878 – March 5, 1953) was the first General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union's Central Committee from 1922 until his death in 1953. He was one of the biggest mass murderers in history ever and was a tyrant similar to his wartime enemy Adolf Hitler. Villainy While formally the office of the General Secretary was elective and wasn't initially regarded as the top position in the Soviet state, after Vladimir Lenin's death in 1924, Stalin managed to consolidate more and more power in his hands, gradually putting down all opposition groups within the party. This included Leon Trotsky, the Red Army organizer, proponent of world revolution, and principal critic of Stalin among the early Soviet leaders, who was exiled from the Soviet Union in 1929. Instead, Stalin's idea of socialism in one country became the primary line of the Soviet politics. There exists Stalinism, an ideology that Stalin founded and implanted in the Soviet Union. World War II In 1939, Stalin signed a non-aggression pact with Adolf Hitler, allowing both to take over Poland. Hitler betrayed this pact in 1941 with the invasion of the USSR, forcing Stalin to turn to the western democracies for support. Stalin, along with Franklin Rosevelt of the United States and Winston Churchill of the United Kingdom were among the "Big Three" in the allied leaders of WW2. Even though the alliance was temporary and Stalin resumed his harsh rule after the war, he was a very effective allied leader and has a grudging respect today for being one of the people who lead the allies to victory. After the war, Stalin spread Communism in eastern Europe and he backed other communist regions in other countries like China, thus becoming a villain to the Western world and sparking the Cold War. As Leader of the Soviet Union During his time in power, Stalin had many of his own people killed, particularly during the 'Great Purge' of late 30's. Stalin died in 1953, ending the greatest (or perhaps the worst) era in Soviet history. His successor, Nikita Khrushchev, then began the liberalization of Soviet policy that continued into the 1980s and led to its collapse. Death Joseph Stalin died in his bed after having a major stroke on March 1st, 1953. Initially, he was buried in the Lenin Mausoleum, but soon after, his body was removed, and his successor, Nikita Khrushchev, denounced Stalin as a criminal, beginning the long process of destalinization. Category:List Category:Male Villains Category:Absolute Evil Category:Dictator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Communists Category:Leader Category:Bullies Category:Military Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Social Darwinist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Starvers Category:Jingoists Category:Parents Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Traitor Category:Warmongers Category:Family of Victim Category:Abusers Category:War Criminal Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outright Villain Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Barbarians Category:Killjoy Category:Child Murderer Category:Important Category:Evil Genius Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Political Category:Married Villains Category:Gay Bashing Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:Child Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Religious Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Slave Drivers Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Genocidal Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:People with paranoid personality disorder Category:Sociopath Category:Mature Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic villiains Category:Hegemony Category:Old Villains Category:Corrupt Officials